


Light's story

by growligan



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emo, Light vs L - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Light Yagami is a fifteen year old high school student. So is L Lawliet. Being members of opposite gangs, they're not exactly fond of each other. Can they see past their differences, or more importantly, can their friends? A story of forbidden love, coming of age, and a new and exciting take on well-known and beloved characters.(My friend helped me write the summary sorry I suck)





	Light's story

I was born on February 28th 1989. I guess for the most part, I’m the average teenage boy, aside from the excessive self harm, drugs and death metal. I’m pretending to be alright but I’m crying on the inside. I’m Light Yagami and this is my story.

~~~~

Light’s eyes met the floor as he passed the gang of emo boys in the hallway. It didn’t matter how many times he walked past them they always made him nervous their gazes tearing into him and filling him with dread. He shivered and quickened his pace trying to ignore the snickers that followed him HE HATED THOSE GUYS!!!! Especially one L Lawliet aka the Leader of the Emo Gang and the nightmare of the whole school.

Light knew that L Lawliet probably wasn’t the guy’s real name all the kids in the emo gang had special names that got given to them when they were deemed cool enough to become one of the gang it was a sign of honor and respect. L always wore his emo name on a name tag attached to his chest it was against the school rules really but even the teachers were afraid of L. L ruled the school and Light hated him he hates emos.

”Ohai Light-sama!!” he heard from in front of him and he looked up to see his friend Teru-chan stand by the lockers waiting for him. Teru was like him he loved Japanese popular culture and hated emos they had clicked at the first day of school and stuck together ever since. Despite being a year older than Light (he’d had to retake school because he’d been skipping it so much many things could be said about Teru Mikami but not that he was a dedicated student) he looked up to Light and saw him as his senpai Light was everything Mikami wasn’t smart intelligent funny popular with the girls but he was the only one who was willing to stand up to the emos other than Teru so he’d swallowed his pride and befriended him.

”Teru-chan!!!!” Light exclaimed delightfully and gave his friend a high five.


End file.
